


【临时标记】中

by Earsss



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss





	【临时标记】中

【临时标记】【上】

 

胡嘉乐最近在练英雄，刀妹剑姬青钢影几个英雄换着来，十把rank九把都是这几个，收假后一回基地也正打算埋头练习。

刚收拾好行李出了寝室，还没有在走廊转弯，淡淡的薄荷汽水味从旁边传来，他有些疑惑，基地本来就没几个人，怎么会有饮料的味道，身上的衣料被抓住，转头看见赵帅的指尖攥着他的衣服下摆，细长的几根手指都在颤抖。

这次的发情期不知怎么的，本来应该在假期来临的发情热现在才姗姗来迟，抑制剂带了回家却又忘了带回基地，赵帅想敲碎自己健忘的脑袋，可惜现在敲碎也于事无补。

“阿乐，麻烦你帮我做个临时标记……”

错愕在胡嘉乐的脸上表露无遗，今年才刚分化的小Alpha显然是脑子转不过弯来，他依稀记得上一次发情期期间，赵帅带着一身烟草夹杂薄荷汽水气味的信息素游走于整个峡谷和基地，中野契合度在那段时间上升到了个百分之七八十。

他迟迟没反应，赵帅以为是小孩不会，捂住腺体的手稍稍挪开一点，若有若无的清甜的信息素在空气中又散开一些。

“就这里……帮我一下……”

胡嘉乐慌忙站定身子，低头一副全听领导指挥的严肃认真模样，宛若雨后森林的信息素却蔓延了整个走道。

Alpha身量很高，他靠在墙上把赵帅搂在怀里，手指把衣领扯开，动作却带着疑惑和好奇，像是一个不谙世事的小孩子，他观察着赵帅的腺体，慢慢散发着自己的信息素。

“是这里吗？”

他抚摸着那块皮肤确认，上面还残留着淡淡的齿痕。

赵帅刚想回答，一个冷漠的声音就把这一切打断了。

“你们在干什么？”

谢天宇没想到，他才刚到基地打算放下行李，就看见这一幅画面。

新人上单正搂着他的小打野欲行不轨之事，Alpha的占有欲作祟，下一秒他的信息素也蔓延了整个走道。

本来胡嘉乐就有些心虚，给赵帅做临时标记这事儿他总觉得这像极了跟大佬的Omega偷情，得，现在可是还没偷成功就被发现了，简直大写的得不偿失，可惜Alpha好斗的天性使然，无论怎么心虚身体也自发与其他Alpha抗争。

两位Alpha的信息素一下子涌出掰头，倒是在胡嘉乐怀里的Omega叫苦不堪，一时之间竟然不知道是发情热还是这种境况更让他难堪。

“谢天宇……你别……”

赵帅靠在胡嘉乐怀里，说话的尾音都带上了颤抖。

谢天宇看着他这样更碍眼，不管不顾拉着赵帅进自己房间。

 

莲蓬头冲下来的是冰冷的水，一下子就将他们两个打湿，四方的淋浴房站进两个大男人实在显得拥挤，谢天宇的信息素在这四方的小空间里显得更为浓郁。

谢天宇知道他打断了赵帅跟另一位Alpha队友间的临时标记，他们什么都来不及做，但是他还是带着恶狠狠的令人捉摸不定的语气一边赵帅：“他碰过你哪里？”一边指腹用力来回搓着赵帅脖子后敏感的腺体，似乎这样就能把不存在的痕迹完全抹掉。

如果他来得迟一点，会怎么样？  
他是不是会被其他Alpha抱在怀里亲吻，抬头露出的湿润眼睛里是不是会映照出别人的身影，嘴巴紧紧抿起来非要诱惑别人拿舌头撬开，是不是也会像现在浑身都被淋湿，衣服勾勒出好看的曲线，像一只委屈的小野猫带着哭腔缩在主人怀里。

怒气从不知名的角落涌出来侵蚀了他的胸腔，他带着狠戾地咬上怀里人的腺体，留下一道血色的牙印。信息素融合的感觉稍稍缓解了发情的热潮，也稍微浇灭了一些谢天宇的怒火，他倒是有其他心思看看赵帅了，却发现赵帅颤抖得如同筛子。

“怎么了？”谢天宇赶忙把水温调上去“是水太冷了吗？”

水温的确调上去了，浴室氤氲着厚重的雾气，把赵帅熏得头晕目眩。身上的衣服被水打湿粘乎乎地贴着肌肤，后穴也湿黏黏吐着液体，幸好还有一层衣服掩盖着他的尴尬。他的双腿已经软了下去，支撑着他的身体就已经竭力，却还是尽力站着不愿意直接软倒在谢天宇怀中，可惜耳边传来一丝丝热气，是谢天宇在他耳边说着话。

“好一点了吗？”

“好难受……”脑袋昏昏沉沉的，鼻腔里充斥着的都是Alpha的气味，赵帅几乎是贴着谢天宇的脖子说出这句话。

空气里的薄荷汽水信息素像是被熬煮沸腾，成为粘稠的糖浆。谢天宇舔舐着赵帅的耳廓，把他的手拉进自己运动裤中。

“帮我”

满满当当藏着的性器早已经被信息素勾引得发硬，潮湿运动裤黏在身上使得他的手跟谢天宇的性器更加紧密贴合在一起，赵帅只觉得热的烫手，却又无处可逃。

 

他们的裤子衣服不知道什么时候已经全部褪掉，四片唇紧紧贴在一起发出细不可闻的啧啧声，在依依不舍分开时拉出一条银丝，刹那间被温水冲刷不见。亲吻间的赵帅还在勤勤恳恳地撸动着他的性器，可惜这无疑饮鸩止渴，那些被层层掩盖的渴望早在他们四唇相接时暴露在空气和信息素中。

他被推倒在柔软的被褥中，身体泛着热切的红，谢天宇紧追着伏上去，像是豹子扑倒猎物却不着急撕裂吞入腹中，只是在他脖子上留下一个印记像是昭告天下，看啊这是我的人，我的人就是世界上最完美的人。

 

太过了。

脖子上被印出一个血痕才让赵帅的脑袋恢复一点清明。

谢天宇在他胸前舔咬，留下吮吸的红痕，他的乳尖在他的嘴里鼓胀变大，空虚的穴洞一张一合，吸吮着里面陌生的手指，指尖还在不停抽插搅动，捣出淫荡的肠液沾湿了一片床单。快感从脊柱传到大脑皮层，陌生的感觉使得赵帅不敢睁眼，只能捂住嘴巴，偶尔漏出几声细不可闻的呜咽。

手指抽出去的时候赵帅还有些不适应，穴口收缩了好几下像是要挽留，下一秒却有些什么更加炽热坚硬的东西堵住他的腿间饥饿的小嘴，他心里隐隐有些明白，却在进入的刹那间还是忍不住呻吟尖叫。

谢天宇似乎很有耐性，又退出一点让他适应又复而进入直到全部埋入，然后缓缓律动起来。

性器进入得太深了。他能感觉到肉穴被一点点破开，硕大的前端碾压着他不为人知的敏感点，一下下冲击顶撞，腿间细腻的肌肤摩擦着毛发似乎都要变红留下痕迹。

眼泪模糊了眼睛，顺着眼角流淌下来。

“啊……太深了……”

带着哭腔喊着拒绝的话语，穴肉却也淫荡地层层缠绕着谢天宇的性器，惹得谢天宇不停挺动，像将军开拓领地。

性器前端碰到颤颤巍巍的生殖腔口时，赵帅声音都已经沙哑了。腔口敏感又脆弱，被顶撞几下就卸甲投降，吐出一些黏腻温热的体液权当润滑，让外来者更方便入侵最里面的柔软，谢天宇也没让它失望，顶端闯入生殖腔捣动，穴口翻着肠肉，像熟透的桃子溅出层层汁水。

场景糜烂又淫荡，让人食指大动。

谢天宇的声音幽幽传来：

“我射进去好不好？”

射满你，标记你，让你怀上我的宝宝，让你挺着大肚子训练。

 

Omega孕期的信息素一定甜的发腻，等训练室的队员都走了，撕开抑制贴强制勾引着怀孕的Omega发情。身体被发情热熏得红通通的，润湿的眼睛看着alpha渴求着进入捣弄。

“想要就自己来啊”他一定会这样说。

然后看着赵帅藏在桌子底下伸出小舌艰难含住他勃起的性器，然后背对着他往他怀里坐，握着他水光淋漓的性器往自己湿淋淋的后穴里送。

他在挺动的时候说不定还在rank，赵帅只能主动吞咽他的性器，快活的淫荡的控制着性器在甬道里的深浅跟方位，一定可以顶到最里头的敏感点，也可以破开生殖腔，直到他高潮喷射到屏幕或者键盘上，或者身体在快感中软下来，只能由他予取予求才算结束。

会很舒服的吧，无论他们谁。只是稍微想想就开始疯狂期待着这场景了。谢天宇往生殖腔里的捣弄一刻都没有停歇。

赵帅抓住谢天宇的手臂，用近乎于哀求的声音对他说：

“谢天宇……不要……求你了……”

 

连绵不断的快感刺激得赵帅痉挛，最终禁不住这高潮晕倒过去，谢天宇草草擦了擦两个人的身体，搂住赵帅睡了过去。

 

赵帅蹲在地上，一个小孩子踉踉跄跄向他走来，他伸出手对孩子张开怀抱。

孩子露出灿烂的笑容往他怀里扑，他也忍不住抿着嘴笑了。

“你应该叫我什么？”赵帅抱起孩子问温和的语气逗弄着小孩。

孩子的眼睛清澈得不行，看着他天真无邪地喊

“哥哥”

他的身体一瞬间就僵硬了，不知道应该怎么反应，倒是小孩子在他怀里挣脱出来，双腿一沾地就变成一个小大人，往他的背后跑去。

赵帅转身，看见他的背后不远处站着谢天宇跟另一个看不清面容的的女生。孩子热切喊着他们爸爸妈妈。

不是的。

赵帅想喊出声来。

我才是生出这个孩子的人。

旁边的声音开始混杂，不同的声音不同的音调，来来回回说着差不多的话。

‘跟着你有什么好处吗？’  
‘人家比你有能力’  
‘他们能给孩子一个完整的家庭’

 

赵帅从梦中惊醒，也打扰了身边的谢天宇。

“企鹅？怎么醒了？”

赵帅伸手抚摸上颈后的腺体，发现没有被标记的痕迹后松了一口气。

“别怕，我没标记你。”谢天宇把他搂在怀里，亲了一下他的发顶。

“嗯……”赵帅点点头，眼泪禁不止流下来“谢谢……”

 

Tbc


End file.
